troubled past
by attalanta
Summary: what secrets are locked within Bryn's mind Rated R for futer chapters
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing except the idea suing me is useless I have nothing please enjoy and remember like it or not I want to know so review, review, review.  
  
A lone ship sailed across the quiet waters most of her crew had settled in for the night, except those few sailors left on deck to man the mighty vessel during the evening hours. Captain Sinbad handed the tiller to another sailor and headed below, as he was about to step into the cabin he shared with his brother, he looked toward Bryn's cabin and noticed the door was slightly ajar. A beam of dazzling moonlight shone down from the porthole, illuminating the small figure sitting there on her knees staring out into the velvet shrouded sea. It was late and he knew that Bryn hadn't been sleeping very well lately, and had seemed ill at ease for days. Lifting his hand he gently knocked on her door, Bryn turned to look at him, a strange look on her face.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn, is everything alright?"  
  
Bryn shrugged not speaking, just turning back to look out the window, staring into the sea. Sinbad walked slowly into her cabin and sat on the deck beside her with his back against the wall of the ship. After a few moments of unbroken silence Bryn turned her head toward her friend and captain.  
  
Bryn-"Sinbad, can ask you something?(her head bows slightly, as she raises her head she has her lip trapped between her teeth) You don't have to answer."  
  
Sinbad-"Anything and I'll answer if I can."  
  
Bryn-"Before I came aboard, there was another woman aboard"  
  
Sinbad- "Maeve, yes"  
  
Bryn-"When you think of her, (moves to sit beside Sinbad) no not think (sigh) when a sense of her comes to you, what do you feel?"  
  
Sinbad-"uh Bryn, I don't, I'm not sure how to answer that."  
  
Bryn-"Never mind, you don't have to."  
  
With that statement she stood and started to walk around her cabin she sat on the bed, stroking Dermott's feathers as he balanced on the perch by the bed. Sinbad stood up and walked to the bed, for a few moments he merely stood watching he young woman who had become a part of his crew, more than that, a part of his family over the last year.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn, tell me what's wrong, Please I want to help." He rests a hand on her shoulder and soon she looks up into his soulful sea blue eyes.  
  
Bryn-"This is going to sound strange, but lately I've had these dreams. More than dreams really, somehow they feel real. It's me and a man about my age, red hair, just a touch shorter than yours,(touches her own hair just above her ear, then lets her fingers wander to the edge of her eyes) these vivid green eyes, and the feelings, Sinbad it's like this man whoever he is, is the other half of my soul, and yet I don't know him, I don't know his name or who he is, or by Allah, if he's even still alive. Sinbad why is there this hole in my head?"  
  
Sinbad sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, as she started to cry. Dermott on the perch near by squawked once looking at the two. Sinbad looked down at Bryn, her sobs were slowing down, and she looked exhausted. Scooping her into his arms he stood up and turned to the bed, laying her down gently and pulling the blanket up around her.  
  
Bryn-"No, I want to go take a walk up on deck."  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn your exhausted, close your eyes, ok just try, it's ok I'll sit here until you fall asleep."  
  
Dermott's thought's (shielded from Bryn)"That should be me holding her hand and comforting her, Bryn my love, don't be scared, Sister, my dearest Maeve I wish you were here with us." 


	2. chapter 2

Ok chapter 2 is up and again review, review, well you get the idea  
  
The next morning Sinbad and crew were on deck when Bryn came up looking totally worn out. She made her way across the deck to the guys trying not to show how exhausted she really was.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn, how long did you sleep last night?"  
  
She avoided his gaze for a moment looking around the ship, then in a timid voice she answered his question Bryn-"The candle you left burning was at the same level, as when I fell asleep."  
  
Sinbad- "Another dream?"  
  
Bryn- "Yeah, mh."  
  
She turned toward the sea, and got dizzy; Dubar caught her by the shoulders and held her until she got her balance.  
  
Dubar-"Are you alright little one?"  
  
Bryn-"I'm fine, I just, got a little dizzy."  
  
Firouz-"Bryn, you've barley eaten or slept in days. Come let's get you below,"  
  
Bryn-"I'm ok Firouz really."  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn go with Firouz. There's still some breakfast in the galley. No arguments, that's a captain's order."  
  
Sighing she took her weight back on her feet and walked below with Firouz. When they got below he sat her at the table in the galley and got her a plate of fruit, bread and cheese. Sitting in the chair next to her he took her wrist to check her pulse. She sighed and tried to pull away, but he held it tightly. Then he took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him looking into her eyes.  
  
Bryn-"I'm fine, Firouz,"  
  
Firouz-"No Bryn, you're not fine, you are exhausted, and your pulse is racing, you also look a bit dehydrated. After you eat I want you to go back to your cabin and rest, and take some water, you need to drink quite a bit."  
  
With a sigh Bryn started eating and looked up at Firouz, she knew he wouldn't leave her side until his physician's curiosity was satisfied. So she ate as much as she could and then let him escort her back into her cabin and got into bed. Firouz stayed until she was in bed and had pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
Firouz- Good now rest well, and I'll bring you some lunch at midday."  
  
Bryn-"Firouz, I'm not sick, I"."  
  
With a shake of his head firouz lifted a finger and pointed at her.  
  
Firouz-"You're exhausted, now no arguments, you sleep."  
  
So she nodded sullenly and let her eyes close; when she heard the door to her cabin shut she opened her eyes and pushed the covers back. Then she went back, and sat on the deck looking out the port hole. Taking out a magic book she had recently purchased, she pulled it onto her lap. Dermott who was sitting on his perch squawked at her. She looked at him turning her head to one side.  
  
Bryn-"Dermott don't you start. I don't need it from you too, not now"  
  
Sinbad and Doubar were standing by the tiller with Rongar when Firouz came onto the deck.  
  
Sinbad-"How is she?"  
  
Firouz-"Tired but ok, she ate a little breakfast and I got her to get into bed, Sinbad she's exhausted I knew she hadn't been sleeping well but, not like this."  
  
At lunch time Sinbad took a plate down to her cabin just to see her asleep leaning against the wall of the ship. He sat the plate down on the stand beside the bed and taking a blanket covered her. That's when he noticed that she had a fine sheen of sweat on her forehead and her lovely face looked troubled. Then she sat up with a shout.  
  
Bryn- "NO O!  
  
Sinbad knelt quickly beside her and seeing the blank look in her eyes, he took her by the shoulders.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn, it's Sinbad can you hear me? Bryn"  
  
Bryn looked up at him as though in a daze. Then she took a deep breath and looked around the cabin.  
  
Bryn-"S Sinbad, (deep breath) I I'm ok."  
  
(Releasing her shoulders) Sinbad- "Another dream?"  
  
Bryn-"No it wasn't a dream none of them have been,"  
  
She stands up and starts to pace around the room, Sinbad stands and goes to her.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn, calm down its ok.  
  
She turned to look at him but barley slowed the frantic pacing, her voice when she answered was intense,  
  
Bryn-"No, no it's not, these dreams they aren't dreams at all there real. I know it I feel it!"  
  
Ok like how I left it if not review I'm not kidding 


	3. chapter3

Ready for Ch 3 maybe you'll get answers maybe more questions  
  
Her voice had taken on a new tone rising to a fever pitch; her face was flushed and irate. Sinbad held out a hand thinking the lack of sleep was finally making his friend a bit unsteady.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn it's alright, come sit down."  
  
He moved toward her but she kept pacing. She turned toward the door shaking her head an anxious look coming onto her face.  
  
Bryn-"No I can't, I, I need to be busy. I'm going above deck."  
  
She moved toward the door of her cabin, Sinbad reached out to catch her arm and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn I don't think that's a good idea, come sit down."  
  
Bryn-"No I can't sit down. Don't you understand Sinbad, I can't stay here."  
  
She pulled her arm from his grasp and quickly opened the door; he stepped in front of her blocking her path. At that moment he saw a look on her face he'd only seen from her in times of extreme danger.  
  
Bryn- "No!!!"  
  
Sinbad was only aware of a flash of magical green light before everything went black, Bryn started to shake then ran above deck, just as Dubar and Firouz, came rushing down the stairs.  
  
Dubar-"Bryn what happened?"  
  
Shocked at what she'd done, Bryn couldn't speak, instead she just shook her head, and ran above deck, Dubar looked after her concerned then looked into the open door to her cabin seeing Sinbad laying on the floor.  
  
Dubar- "Little brother! Firouz,"  
  
They both ran to his side, just as Sinbad started to come around, Dubar supported his shoulders lifting him just a bit.  
  
Sinbad-"(groan) wh, Bryn!"  
  
He tried to get up but Dubar held him back and Firouz took his chin in his hand, looking into his friend's eyes.  
  
(Looking at Dubar) Firouz-"Just take it easy Sinbad. There's no bump. Sinbad, how do you feel?"  
  
Sinbad-"I'll be fine, it's Bryn, where is she?"  
  
He starts looking anxiously around the room and again tries to get up putting a hand to his head and closing his eyes in discomfort. Dubar supported him and helped him find his balance.  
  
Dubar-"Headache?"  
  
Sinbad-"MM it's fading tell me where Bryn is?"  
  
Firouz-"On deck, Sinbad what happened?"  
  
Sinbad- "Bryn had another dream; she seemed scared, then very restless. She wanted to go above deck I got in her way."  
  
Firouz-"We heard her shout."  
  
Sinbad-"Well that's when I ended up on the receiving end of one of her magic bolts. We better go see if she's aright."  
  
Firouz noticed that his caption was still holding a hand to his head.  
  
Firouz-"Sinbad, how's your head? I can get you some herbs."  
  
Sinbad-"No, I'm fine. But I am starting to really worry about Bryn. She hasn't slept well in days. Firouz do you have any sleeping herbs left?"  
  
Firouz nodded Firouz -"Yes, in my Cabin I can mix some up in a tea in just a few minutes."  
  
Sinbad claps him on the shoulder,  
  
Sinbad-"See to that I'll try to get Bryn to come back below."  
  
Sinbad went above deck and motioned Dubar and Rongar back to their posts. Then he made his way to the stern Where Bryn stood, her arms wrapped around herself, staring out into the turbulent blue waters.  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn?"  
  
With a gasp she turned to look at him  
  
Bryn-"Sinbad!"  
  
Sinbad-"Easy, I didn't mean to startle you"  
  
Bryn-"I, I'm sorry a, about below, are you ok?"  
  
Sinbad-"A little headache, I'll be fine, Bryn come below with me, please. Let's go and talk"  
  
He held his hand out, palm up, she looked at it, he gave her one of his rare comforting smiles, not the dazzling devil may care smile he used on the various women in every port, no this smile said 'trust me I care about you'. Want more review 


	4. chapter4

Ok Ch 4 here it is  
  
With a hesitant smile of her own, Bryn took his hand. Together they headed below where Firouz was waiting in her cabin with a cup of herb tea.  
  
Firouz-"Bryn, are you alright my dear?"  
  
Bryn-"Yeah j just confused. What's that?"  
  
Firouz-"Herb tea, it'll help you relax; I saw how upset you were when you ran above deck."  
  
Sinbad took her arm and led her to sit on the edge of the bed, Firouz handed her the tea she smiled and took a sip.  
  
Bryn-"Thanks I'm ok really, I"  
  
Sinbad-"Bryn are you ready to tell us about these dreams?"  
  
Bryn-"I think so, but can you ask Dubar and Rongar to come below, and Dermott where, oh."  
  
Just as she was asking Dermott flew down and into her cabin. A few minutes later Bryn was gently petting the hawk on his perch, as the four men sat looking at her.  
  
Bryn-"These dreams I've been having, I think their memories. Some good, some bad, A girl my age taller than me but she smiles and laughs a lot, in my dreams she calls me Brynna, and I think she was my closest friend. "  
  
Sinbad-"That sounds good"  
  
Bryn-"There was a young man light red hair sparkling green eyes, he came up to us he playfully slapped her arm and then he hugged me. Th then the dream turned there was smoke and bl, blood."  
  
She had started to cry and couldn't continue. Sinbad took her in his arms and gently rocked her.  
  
Sinbad-"It's ok Bryn; no one will hurt you I promise."  
  
She had finished Firouz's sedative tea, and it was taking affect. Sinbad laid her on the bed as she faded off to sleep.  
  
Sinbad-"Firouz?"  
  
Firouz-"The herbs in the tea I gave her, she'll sleep through the night now."  
  
More soon Remember review for faster updates 


End file.
